The Road to Hell
by AndreaTWDC
Summary: An unlikely pair of Abraham and Andrea come together and learn they have more in common after all...
1. Don't Curse the Sinner

Andrea couldn't even remember what led her to what was happening right now. Dale, was gone. Abraham was here. Somehow, when she had been crying to Abraham about her distance with Dale, he kissed her. Or she kissed him…Honestly, it was all a blur as Abraham's surprisingly soft lips moved over hers. Any normal reaction from Andrea, the woman who had only been intimate with two men including her current boyfriend, would push this _stranger_ away, because that's what she was, but right now she couldn't bear to. She didn't know if it was because Dale was different or because she couldn't deny how strangely right it felt to be tangled in Abraham's colossal arms. Andrea didn't even blush or hesitate as he held her close to him, a very forward motion… All it took for her to stop was his hand going to the bare skin under her loosely clinging shirt. She pulled back breathless and shot Abraham a look of confusion before she crawled from his arms and said, "I've got to go." Andrea swallowed as she saw the confusion in his eyes as well. It seemed he was fighting the same internal battle as she was. Hell, he had Rosita. If there was a definition of flawless, sweet, and kind, it was her… and any guy would be lucky to have her. And as for her, she had Dale. He wasn't a protector, but he was a kindness.. a loving force she had never experienced from a man as he genuinely seemed to love her. Something was changing between them though…. They had recently lost their adoptive sons. It seems Ben didn't understand the concept of flesh eating monsters…that these things /weren't alive./ Although Abraham not-so- kindly- insisted she had no right to be upset as they weren't her kids, she let it go and tried to cling to Dale, the man she knew and loved, but he wasn't there anymore. He was hollow and distant towards her, an old man hardened by one loss too man. As Andrea awkwardly excused herself from the situation, she ran right into Rick and she instantly blushed. Now if she saw herself kissing anyone, it would be him. She was always attracted to Rick's tall, dark, confident, commanding presence….the way he seemed to be able, smart, kind, and strong all at the same time…. The question was, why did she find herself thinking of Abraham minutes after their kiss? If she was going to be entirely honest, she didn't even /like the guy/ as he was actually an _ass_. He was an overconfident ass, but yet he was so protective and loving to Rosita it made her head spin. She had never exactly even /thought/ of Abraham as anything more than some guy who could shoot almost as damn near good as her, so why for the rest of the day did she kept thinking back to a kiss she insisted meant nothing, she had no idea. It took another ten seconds for Andrea to realize Rick was asking her if she were okay, and with that she nodded and ran off to avoid Abraham and Rick.

The thing about avoiding someone, well it never really worked in Andrea's group. Especially in a group of their size, a church this small. Andrea found herself smirking in the pew at how ironically wrong their actions were, and she even found herself snickering that if there were a hell, she would be the first in line for committing adultery in a church. She found Abraham smirking too as he had caught her reaction and that only made her blush in embarrassment. He motioned for her to meet him in the vestibule of the sanctuary where they first shared a moment and Andrea hesitantly followed. Abraham spoke first in a gruff, low voice. "Nothing fucking happened. I mean _yes _something fucking happened, but it's never going to happen again…Got it?" Andrea quickly nodded before she could even think, and she muttered a few choice words in agreement, not caring to test her luck at trying to explain what she was feeling as she obviously was the only one. Andrea quietly excused herself and returned to Dale, spending the rest of the day with him.

It wasn't until the next morning when she realized something was wrong. Andrea woke up for what seemed like the fiftieth time and looked around the Sunday School room for Dale. No sign of him. His blanket sat unfolded which immediately set Andrea off as everything Dale left was neat. She quickly put on more presentable clothes and tiptoed from the Sunday room, scowling when she stubbed her toe on a bible in the sanctuary. Father Gabriel was in there and Andrea immediately asked about Dale, but he only redirected her to outside where Gabriel Stokes said the old man went to relieve himself. Andrea walked outside into the crisp, morning air and nearly shit her pants as Abraham Ford stood in the corner, cigarette in his hand. Andrea detested cigarettes and with her anxiety over Dale, she saw no reason to hold back. "You know…if the walkers weren't bad enough, you trying to kill yourself with cancer sticks….Now that is just _disgusting_." Andrea spoke without remorse as she walked down the steeple steps, but she knew it wasn't over as Abraham's pride was too strong for that. He grumbled as he took in another puff of the poisonous stuff, and a surprisingly soft response came from him, "Don't know why it matters much now seeing as hell has kind of frozen over. We're all as good as dead anyways….So what difference does it make if I smoke one God- damned cigarette to ease my worries?" Andrea sighed as she tilted her head back to look at him, but instead of returning the honest conversation, she found herself smirking with a false air of confidence, despite the fact that Dale was missing, "You know, you really shouldn't say "God damned" …. We are on the porch of a church, remember? Gabriel might smite you where you stand." Andrea smirked somewhat playfully knowing Abraham held the church in about the same regard as she did. He let out a low and throaty chuckle to her surprise and for some reason she wished she could hear more of that. He shook his head at her, watching her with an interesting and revealing expression that made Andrea want to hide and add ten layers of clothes. "Now come on Andrea, we both know that is as much horse shit as Eugene's cure." Abraham's words took her by surprise… total and utter surprise. Andrea stumbled for the words to say, but Abraham watched her with that all knowing expression again. He _knew_ and Eugene was leading them on a false, hopeless mission to Washington. Andrea shook her head angrily, the hurt blatantly clear as she marched to the woods, Abraham calling for her to come back, but she just wouldn't.

It only took her about five minutes to realize Dale was _gone,_ but she still searched for him for fifty- five minutes more. Andrea began running through the trees aimlessly with no weapon…this being the most reckless behavior she had ever exhibited, By the time Abraham had found her, she was sitting on the ground in a balled up heap, _not crying, _just staring blankly ahead, her eyes sunken in her skull. Andrea barely acknowledged him as he picked her up easily in his arms and silently carried her back, not saying a word until the church was in view. "I'll help you find him." Andrea nodded a tiny bit to show her awareness of his words, but she said nothing else for the rest on the day as she sat on the pew in the church, thinking of how fucked up everything was right now.

The group decided to make decisions for her because apparently she was deemed incapable somehow as if her silence warranted her unaware and insane. They had agreed to send out a search party the following day. Not that Andrea objectified to that anyway. As she lay on the pew, Carl paid her a visit with some food and for once she actually found herself perking up and wanting to talk. She spent the rest of the day talking and hanging with Carl, and the only person who seemed to notice was Rick who was watching them somewhat contently. So when night rolled around, she expected _him_ to visit. Much to her dismay, Abraham did not appear, and she lay on the pew blankly all night while she listened to Maggie and Glenn going at it in the vestibule. "Oh no. Oh yes. One more time baby. I love you so much. I love you so much. I love you more. I love you the most." Their words made Andrea entirely sick, maybe then again, it was jealousy, never having experienced a love that strong and intimate to this day. Andrea made no effort to move, instead, she tried to tune their sounds out as she found herself humming quietly. She was entirely unaware that Abraham had somehow snuck in, damn that army stealth, and sat in the back pew. He listened to her with eyes closed as if somehow her humming calmed him and his every worry. He said nothing, and when the cold, winter morning rolled around, he was more than happy to sneak out onto the front steps again, looking for Dale.

It only took the sound of Abraham's cry to wake Andrea from her dozed off state. She immediately sat up from the pew, her heart in battle mode as she bolted for the church's steps. Abraham was on the ground now, gripping his leg which had an arrow precisely shot into him. She ran to kneel beside him, offering him a hand. "Damn it Andrea! You get your ass inside!" Andrea quickly shook her head no as she tried to help him, but of course his pride made him refuse. Abraham grumbled as he forced himself to some kind of standing position. Andrea instantly wrapped her arm around his waist and helped him inside, sitting him in the pew in the entrance way. "I'm going to go get Rick… We are being attacked." Abraham quickly shook his head. "No damn it! Get your ass over here and take this God-damned arrow out!" Abraham whimpered some which certainly caused Andrea a length of pain. She returned to him and said, "What did I say about the God-damned thing," as she pulled out the arrow, taking him by surprise. "I'll be right back." Andrea walked off quickly for Rick and the others, Abraham staring baffled after her as she left. When she returned with Dale's first aid kit and the others, Abraham spoke up, "These fuckwards aren't trying to kill us. In case you haven't noticed, that wasn't a shot to kill. Shooting someone in the leg isn't going to kill them, it's just going to make things damn near impossible for them to escape." Andrea listened to Abraham's words as everyone agreed quickly. Because of his past job history, everyone assumed he was always right even though Andrea knew he was _damn always wrong_, but not this time. She swallowed as she nodded a tiny bit and Rosita went to coddle Abraham. Andrea didn't detest that, but right now that wasn't what Abraham needed. What he needed, was his gushing leg sewn up. Andrea gave them a few more moments as she heard Rosita say, "But Abraham, I'm far too squeamish." Andrea tried to hide her tiny smile at Rosita's innocence as she turned her head back to them. "I can do it Rosita. It will take me no time at all." Much to Andrea's surprise, Rosita nodded thankfully and excused herself from the scene. Andrea instantly found her cheeks reddening at being alone with Abraham, but she put on her overly confident facade to not show she was actually worried about him. " Pants off." Andrea spoke in Abraham's direction with the most neutral expression she could, considering the situation. Abraham nodded a tiny bit and took his pants and ripped them so that they weren't actually off. He loved being a smart ass like that. "Thank you Sergeant Smart- Ass, but I believe I said pants off." Abraham chuckled at that and bit his lip, surprised he could even do so with the unbearable burning in his leg. Andrea walked to him despite his inability to follow her clear instructions and opened the first aid kit. "Why would someone do this?" Abraham shrugged, "Damned if I know… Things are different now, people are different, but the one thing I know is people only have one goal… and that's to survive no matter what that takes." Andrea nodded a tiny bit as she began to clean and stitch the wound. She could tell this wasn't his first time suffering, that pain to him was a necessity almost as he barely flinched when she poured the hydrogen peroxide on his wound and it bubbled in his skin. A slight grunt was the only thing escaping his lips as she sewn him shut silently. Andrea was the first one to break the silence. "You know, for a guy who doesn't talk a lot, sometimes I feel like you do a lot of talking to me." Andrea spoke softly so no one would hear as she looked to him, thinking of yesterday on the steps and what he had said about Eugene. "Maybe that's because no one really _listens _to me. I've always sort of told people…but people just hold onto that string of hope…that there's more to this shit storm, but I told you because you know just as much as I do that this is it. There is no more. That's why I told you, 'sides, words like that would crush Rosita, crush Maggie and Glenn, but you're stronger than that." Andrea swallowed as she forced her eyes to focus on the needle. She didn't know why Abraham trusted her with such a secret that could possibly get Eugene murdered, but she suspected it was in a way to protect Eugene, who Abraham clearly felt needed that protection. Even though Eugene was around Abraham's age, Andrea often suspected Abraham saw his own children in Eugene. The story of his daughter Sam's rape, and his ex-wife, Beth's were well known among the camp. It was all too well known that Josh, his son had to watch. Upon Abraham finding out, he slaughtered the men brutally, and his wife left with the children who were _afraid of him. _The story gave Andrea chills and she never brought it up to him, although it clearly meant something despite Beth being his ex- wife, as he still wore his wedding ring. Andrea looked up to Abraham quickly who was actually watching _her. _The sight made her cheeks flush red and she internally muttered some of her favorite swears as she reached for the gauze to seal him up. She finished her job in silence before she looked up to Abraham. "You should definitely clean this once or twice a day to help with the risk of infection." Andrea swallowed as she stood up and walked away, not quite sure what to say to the fiery man who was still watching her disappear into the chapel.

The rest of the day consisted of Andrea pacing the church anxiously. So anxiously, it made her head spin. Andrea was so busy with her distracted habits that she didn't even take notice to the people who clearly staring at her like she was some kind of mental patient who would snap at any minute. She didn't notice the tall, seemingly formal man moving towards her as the others went to bed. Abraham ducked his head some as he spoke quietly to her, "Can you clean my leg?" Andrea nodded a tiny bit and began walking back to the church vestibule, but to her surprise, Abraham grabbed the first aid kit and scanned the area quickly. He made sure the coast was clear and walked to the edge of the small tan room. He pulled down a string that brought down a small, brown staircase that led to the attic she wasn't even aware the church had. Andrea was just as surprised as he motioned for Andrea to climb first. She did as she was ordered and took the kit from him before he started climbing. She couldn't help but watch him with a worried expression as he climbed, and Andrea took his hand in hers to help her up. Much to her surprise, Abraham reached down to retract the ladder. This gave Andrea time to examine the small, dusty attic which was filled with old pews, Christmas decorations, and books— bibles, on bibles, on bibles. Andrea helped Abraham stand and he limped over to a pew where Andrea repeated her earlier instructions, this time suspecting he would obey. Andrea could sense the tension in the air as thick as peanut butter. Andrea laughed lightly as she remembered a spat she had with Abraham over precious peanut butter and how much he hated it. She hadn't even noticed that Abraham willingly slid off his pants and was waiting for her, watching her. She walked back to him and tried not stare. Now she seemed all too aware of his presence. Even his legs were built, the muscle definition hard and strong. Andrea swallowed as she kneeled to unwrap the leg, his skin warm under her touch. She quietly changed the wrapping as Abraham stared, no _admired_ her. Afterwards, she looked up to him with a confused look and sighed. "What is it?" A small silence carried out between them. "Nothing." Abraham quietly responded as Andrea stood and went to walk to the small,circle window. Abraham stared at the back of her head and said, "You know, I just wanted to say that I'm sorry I was such an ass about Ben and Billy…. I know what it's like to lose a child. I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy. " Andrea swallowed at his words as she fiddled with her hands and sighed. "I'm sorry too… for what you went through. You're a strong man. But even strong men need a break sometimes. I don't want you helping me find Dale.." Andrea swallowed as Abraham's face dropped and he stood, "You don't want my help? Too damned bad because I'm _helping." _Andrea shook her head curtly and turned back to face him. "No you're not. I don't want you getting hurt. You're not helping! Rick and Glenn will help me." Andrea crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at Abraham. Abraham on the other hand was moving closer, so slowly, that if you were someone watching, you would barely notice. Abraham growled some as he watched her, "Do you fucking listen to anyone Andrea? I want to fucking help you and I damned will help you!" Andrea in turn let out a growl she didn't know she was capable of doing as she moved towards him some. "Why won't you listen to me?! You're the one who got shot today!" Andrea now pushed him firmly in the chest, but that was a bad move. She could now feel his tense muscles under her tiny hand and she knew…there was no going back for either of them.

And that's how it started. Andrea found her hands clenched tightly in his shirt in frustration, her wide blue eyes focused on his as he lowered his head some. She didn't even bother to mention Dale or Rosita because none of it seemed to matter as she stretched to kiss him. She closed her eyes as she did so, and she wasn't even sure if Abraham had felt her kiss as it was so light on his lips. A few tears began to trail down her cheeks as she kissed him and Abraham naturally wrapped his powerful arms around her, muttering a few words to her as he broke the kiss briefly, "Just for tonight." Andrea nodded as she moved her hands in Abraham's surprisingly soft red hair, his hands now moving lower to try a grab at her ass. Andrea continued the tender kiss from before, surprised that either of them were even capable at such a delicate action. The sensation of kissing Abraham made her head spin and soon she found herself whispering his name on his lips whether it be in confusion or pleasure, she wasn't quite sure. Andrea was the one to deepen the kiss as she traced her tongue over his lips. Abraham willingly let her in as his tongue met hers halfway and they really began tasting each other. Andrea truly couldn't hide her happiness as Abraham moved his strong hands to her ass and gripped it tight, lifting her off the ground. He let out a slight groan of pleasure from that action as her ass felt just right, perfect to him. Andrea now was beginning to breathe heavy. Abraham's hands were moving down to her thighs to hold her up. Andrea moved her legs behind him as he pushed her on the wall and she let out a gasp of surprise and pleasure at his forward movement. He now moved his lips down Andrea's pale tender neck and she was groaning slightly, neck kisses being her turn on. Those groans were all it took for Abraham to lose his mind. He couldn't wait anymore, his manhood ready to burst through his boxers, hell it was bursting, but he wanted to treat Andrea right. Abraham pinned her to the wall as he lifted her tee shirt. His eyes widened at the sight of her toned body. Her chest was practically tumbling from the ocean blue bra which nearly matched her eyes and his. She watched Abraham curiously as he reached back to set her chest free. With his body weight pinning her, he found his hands roaming to squeeze and caress her chest as she moaned quietly. He was kissing at her collarbone now, getting closer to his target as he moved his hands, one on her butt and one on her breast as he moved his lips and tongue over each breast, Andrea's reaction driving him certifiably crazy. He wasn't going to rush this as they had both agreed this would be it. Andrea couldn't help but want more as Abraham claimed her with his tongue. He was soon sliding down her pants and her matching blue undies. The sight of Andrea undressed nearly took his breath away, and it certifiably did as he easily hiked her legs over his shoulders, wanting to "provide for her." After kissing down her chest and abdomen, he found his hands gently stroking the outside of her, preparing her as he slid a few fingers inside of her. He couldn't believe how ultimately satisfying that feeling was as he moved his tongue and lips lower on her, pleasing her first like he always tried to do. He had needs too, and she was more than ready for him as he pulled his mouth away and lowered her with him to ground now. A damned bible hit Andrea's back and she yelped as she threw it across the room, the pages getting loose and flying as she let out a small, seductive laugh that nearly drove Abraham over the edge. Andrea reached up to take his shirt off and she wasn't disappointed as she saw his bare chest and the scars that lined it. Andrea murmured at the sight as he removed his boxers. She pushed him down now as she began to kiss over each and every scar, showing him she found them beautiful. Abraham watched her almost in shock at her actions, and he too repeated them on her scar, murmuring, "You're so damn beautiful," in her ear. It wasn't long before Abraham had put Andrea back on the ground and he was hovering over her. He positioned himself between her legs, his hands going to spread her as he finally made contact with her. He felt his vision glaze over at how warm and tight she was around him, her loud groan filling the attic. At that he slipped his hand over her mouth to try to cover her sounds as he moved in her, his force commanding and known. Andrea's head was spinning by now as Abraham moved in her. It was originally a slow, almost loving motion, but things soon turned steamy and hungry as Abraham moved in Andrea with an insatiable hunger. They weren't through with each other for quite sometime, and Abraham actually finished in her, which normally would have terrified her. As Abraham rolled away, breathless, and reached for Andrea, she was staring widely at the dusty wall, her back sore from all of their… positions. She didn't know what to say as he pulled her to his chest, holding her firmly there. He kissed the top of her head as he realized he didn't want this to be tonight only, he wanted it to be every night for the rest of his life. He spoke softly, so softly, that if you didn't know he were speaking, you wouldn't have even heard it. "I might as well be damned anyway…. I'd rather be damned from being with you than alone and in Heaven." Andrea cracked a small smile at this as she looked up to him. "Damned if you do, damned if you don't, right?" Andrea sighed and kissed his chin. "It's not like you or I believe in that anyway Abraham… but after tonight…. I'm feeling like I might finally have something to put my faith in."


	2. The Fire in Your Veins: Written by GS

PART 2 WRITTEN BY GINGERSERGEANT

The next few days were long and uneventful. After that night in the attic, though, Abraham found himself wanting Andrea more and more. During the day, he'd go out with Rick and the few others, joining the search party working on finding Dale, ignoring Andrea's wishes, only to return to the church and spend the night with Rosita. He wasn't entirely unhappy with that, Rosita was an amazing woman, after all, and that was why they were together, but Andrea… She was unlike any woman he'd ever met. He never was good with words, but if he were to describe her, he'd simply say she was strong, brave, passionate, intelligent… And of course gorgeous. He admired her in every possible aspect, in a way he'd never admired a woman before. He felt damned guilty for betraying Rosita and cheating on her; hell, honesty was a massive part of a soldier's morals, but he just couldn't help it. He dreaded the day he'd have to break the news to her and tell her what'd happened. He knew she'd be crushed; she spent her days clinging to Abraham whenever she could, like he was her lifeline, and in a way, he was. He was her protector, just like he was Eugene's protector for quite some time, and he'd continue to protect her, and everyone else in the group… He just wouldn't be with her. He'd be with Andrea. And he just hoped she could be happy without him, like he was without her. Until he broke the news, though, he'd have to stick to sleeping in the Sunday School Room with her, and sneak off to see Andrea whenever he could, without making it too obvious.

That night, he was in bed with Rose again - otherwise known as lying on the floor, with only a decent carpet as a mattress of sorts – waiting for her to fall asleep. She clung to him as she always did, her head on his shoulder, a hand on his bare chest. He was used to this sleeping position by now. Hell, it was the only way she could sleep. He suddenly found himself thankful, though, that she was a heavy sleeper. It gave him an opportunity to sneak away, and that was exactly what he did, immediately after she fell asleep. He pulled his shirt on, silently, and then quietly left the room. He didn't know where Andrea was, so he'd just have to search until he found her, though thankfully Gabriel had few candles lit about the chapel. To his surprise, it was much easier to find Andrea than he thought it would be. She was sitting in the pew closest to the altar, her head down. The thought of her praying hadn't even crossed his mind, so he approached, but as she did so, he took notice of her hands; they were clasped together, fingers interlocked. She _was _praying. He hesitated, wondering if he _should_ disturb her or not. Apparently he'd made more noise than intended, though, because Andrea turned back toward him, the flickering candlelight making the tears trailing down her cheeks all too evident. She was quick to wipe them away as she stood up, clearing her throat some, but neither of them spoke for a moment.

Abraham was the first to break the silence, "Sorry to bother you. Rose fell asleep and I… Came to check on you." He spoke softly, worried about waking the others who slept scattered about the small church, though he was also worried his want to be with her was obvious.

Andrea shook her head, sniffling a bit, as she regained her composure. Truthfully, she knew she didn't need to do that with Abraham, but her pride got the best of her. "It's fine. I was… Praying. Call me desperate, but I think maybe He can help us… Just maybe." She trailed off as she spoke, as if she was trying to convince herself of her own words.

Abraham was quick to nod in understanding, seeing as he didn't want to push her. In order to keep their conversation going, though, he gestured to his leg, "Mind helpin' me out again? Haven't cleaned it, yet, today…" He raised a brow, his gaze on her. She frowned, not at all impressed with how he hadn't been cleaning it, but she nodded. He limped past her to stand in the pew she'd been sitting in, and once his pants were off, he sat down, putting his leg up on the bench as Andrea retrieved the first aid kit again. His gaze wandered as he waited, but Andrea was back soon, hardly ever looking up to him. Yet, he kept his gaze on her, admiring the way the candlelight illuminated her features. He knew her silence, though, was because of Dale. Hell, she probably felt worse than he did. "We'll find him, y'know." Abe stated gently, putting a hand on Andrea's, so she'd stop working on his leg and just listen to him.

Andrea nodded, and sniffled once more as she wiped at her eyes, quickly, with the back of her hand.

Abraham really wasn't any good at this. He was a tough guy, how could he comfort someone? His soft side hardly ever showed, though she'd seen a good deal of it already. There wasn't much more he could say, and, fearing he'd screw up by attempting to say more, he stayed quiet, and leaned back some. He ran a hand through his hair, assuming the sweat on his forehead was just from being oddly nervous around Andrea. He closed his eyes as Andrea worked, exhaustion suddenly hitting him like a train. He wouldn't fall asleep right then and there, but he certainly wished he could. If he didn't have to return to Rosita before she woke up the next morning, he would.

When Andrea was finished, she gave him a pat on his good knee, looking up to him. She'd assumed he was asleep, but when he lifted his head, without seeming all too groggy, she knew he wasn't. "Goodnight, Abraham…" She sighed, before quickly rushing off, still mourning Dale despite how drawn to Abraham she was. She didn't want the comfort yet, she wanted to know what happened to Dale.

He watched her walk off, remaining seated for even quite some time after that. Oddly enough, seeing her that way hurt, and he found himself looking up to the large cross that stood by the altar. He didn't believe in God, or any of that bullshit, but it was worth a shot, as Andrea had said. "Do me a favour and help us find that man _alive_. For Andrea's sake." He muttered, before he limped off to join Rosita again.

The next morning, Abraham woke up due to Rosita shaking him. The sunlight was blinding at first and he groaned as he tilted his head away, not making out what she was saying just yet. After a moment, he realized how panicked her voice was, and he began to wake up and sit up. She was quick to push him back down, shaking her head quickly. He tried to get up again, but she held him down, and he decided to look himself over, instead. His shirt was drenched in his sweat and plastered to his chest, and his leg was throbbing worse than it had been, previously. Just by those two symptoms and how terrible he felt, he knew his leg was _infected_. With his luck, he could've predicted that, but he was so focused on helping Andrea and finding Dale that he'd forgotten about the possibility. Maybe he _had_ gone too long without cleaning it, after all. Rosita kissed his forehead once, then explained he had a fever, likely a high one, before she rushed off to tell Rick and the others. She was gone for only a moment, but Abraham stood anyways, groaning quietly to himself as he walked toward the door of the Sunday School Room, stepping into the chapel. He joined Rosita as she spoke to Rick, then willingly lay on a pew when _both_ Rick and Rosita forced him to do so. He of course wanted to continue searching for Dale, but Rick wouldn't allow it. He was forced to lay still as Rosita cradled her head in his lap, coddling him, and that he was thankful for, seeing as it provided some comfort. As he lay with Rosita, he could hear Rick and the others discussing the fact that they didn't have any antibiotics to treat the infection. Glenn was the first to volunteer to go, and, not to Abe's surprise, Andrea was next to volunteer. Rick agreed to let them go, and they discussed a quick plan, now, on how to get the antibiotics, with Gabriel's help, mapping out the neighbourhoods surrounding the church.

Andrea had been lying in wait, hoping Rosita would leave Abraham's side so she could say goodbye quickly. Her wish came true, thankfully, and Rosita excused herself, saying she needed to use the bathroom. She waited until Rosita was gone to approach Abe, crouching down in front of him. He tried to sit up, but she just pushed him back down, though she moved into Rosita's spot to provide some sort of comfort as well. Just by looking at him, she could tell he was getting worse. He was pale, and sweat dripped from his brow, and he could hardly sit upright when he tried to do so. She found her fingers in his hair as she sat with him, and only then did she feel the heat coming from his body, which resulted in her mumbling her favourite profanities. That just made Abe smile, as much as he could manage, but it didn't last long.

"I don't want you goin'…" He stated softly, speaking first. Even his voice was weak; he was forcing himself to speak.

"Well, you don't have a say in it. I'm going. Just like you went out and helped look for Dale when I told you not to, and _that's_ probably why your leg's infected now." Andrea responded quickly, and she didn't give him much time to get a word in before she added, "You'll die without these antibiotics. Rick needs to be here with the group, and Glenn and I are the most capable. Let someone else be the hero. Let _us_ save you." And to her surprise, Abraham nodded. With that said, she quickly scanned the area, and seeing as they were alone, she gave him a quick kiss, before hurrying off before Rosita returned, _now_ ready to head out with Glenn.


End file.
